The currently available mobile phones or tablet computers generally have built-in cameras. The built-in cameras need to be miniature and compact as the size of the mobile phones or tablet computers are demanded to be compact. The miniature cameras generally use voice coil motor (VCM) as lens-focusing mechanism. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a base used in a conventional voice coil motor. As shown in FIG. 1, at least two conductive pins are needed for connection to external substrate such that electric power or control signal can be supplied to the lens-focusing mechanism, namely, the voice coil motor.
The currently used conductive pins can be in one-piece form with spring tab; alternatively, the conductive pins can be separated with the spring tab. The conductive pins in one-piece form with spring tab have the advantage of ensured electric connection between the conductive pins and the spring tab. However, the conductive pins need to pass the base manually for mounting the conductive pins, the process is complicated. The conductive pins have the risk of breaking during mounting process due to the thin structure thereof.
FIG. 2 is the exploded view of the base shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the two conductive pins 3 are separated with the spring tab 2. The arrangement shown in FIG. 2 has the advantage that the conductive pins 3 can be prevented from damage during assembling. However, the spring tabs 2 need to be first assembled in the base 1 and then the two conductive pins 3 are embedded into slots 4 in the base 1. Afterward, the upper ends of the conductive pins 3 are connected with the spring tabs 2 and then soldered together. In above arrangement, the damage of the spring tabs 2 can be prevented. However, the two conductive pins 3 are manually mounted and the conductive pins 3 are manually soldered to the spring tabs 2 to ensure electric connection, this process has difficulty for automatic production.
Moreover, the base of the voice coil motor is generally made of rubber material, the base fails to provide stability and integrity of overall structure when the voice coil motor is subject to reliability tests such as falling test, rolling test and anti-damage test. Therefore, the above-mentioned base for voice coil motor still need further improvement for the base structure and connection between the spring tab and the conductive pins.